What are Friends For
by Bristiel
Summary: Bridgit intends to spend the night relaxing after a hard day of work only to find herself trapped under an unconscious angel. - A oneshot of a moment that never actually happened. Based from a Supernatural roleplay universe on Tumblr.


**What are Friends For | Bristiel **

**Summary: **Bridgit intends to spend the night relaxing after a hard day of work only to find herself trapped under an unconscious angel.

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **1,911

"Friends are the Bacon Bits in the Salad Bowl of Life."  
_ - "Pizza Place Sign",_

It had been one of _those_ kind of days. You know the ones I'm talking about, where it seems like everything isn't going your way. For Bridgit Bishop this included, but was not limited to; grabby men, drunken brawls, crappy tips and extremely sore feet from working an eight hour shift. And that was just the beginning of her problems.

No, she could have ignored the bad day at work, she was after all used to dealing with those kinds of things- she had been working at O' Malley's as a waitress for the past year and a half. What really became the straw to break the proverbial camel's back and made this such a terrible night was the angel currently passed out on top of her.

Now before you get the wrong idea, perhaps we should backtrack to earlier that night. Bridgit had only been home from a bad day at work for about a hour and was currently trying to get nice and drunk while watching some sitcom on the television. She wasn't sure what it was called but it had doctors and interns and was actually quite amusing- And then he showed up out of nowhere. Again.

"Castiel what the h-" Bridgit had jumped up from her position on the couch in irritation and was going to bitch at him until she realized something was very wrong. Shock and worry was soon replacing the surprised annoyance she had first felt, "Are you okay?"

She had set her drink down on the side table and was rushing to his hunched over figure to see what was wrong, there was a lot of blood and some bright light seemed to be actually leaking from a stab wound in his stomach. What the hell? She was going to reach out to try and help him somehow but he brushed her off before moving past her to the nearest uncovered wall. "I'm fine, just give me a moment." His usually rough monotonous voice was laced with pain as he began to paint strange symbols on her wall in blood. _His_ blood.

The poor half drunk woman didn't even know what to do or say in this situation, it wasn't exactly everyday that an angel just popped into your house and started doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. She had almost worked up the nerve to interrupt him and ask him what he was doing when he slammed his hand in the middle of one of the symbols. A bright, blinding light shone out from it into the room rendering Bridgit momentarily sight impaired. When the moment passed and she could see again she had enough time to register that Castiel appeared fully healed before he collapsed on the floor with a loud thump.

She stood there uselessly for a while just staring down at his form, normally Bridgit was a take action kind of girl, if she had a problem she did her best to solve it or fix it. But right now she was a little past tipsy and it wasn't like this was your normal situation. There was no instruction manual on how to take care of an angel. So she stared at Castiel as she contemplated what to do. Should she wake him up? No, he probably needed rest right now he had been injured pretty bad. That and, she secretly admitted, she didn't want to find out what he would do if she tried to revive him. He seemed like the grouchy type after all, kind of like she was herself.

And that was when a _oh-so-brilliant_ idea wriggled its way into her psyche. She should make him as comfortable as possible, after all wooden floors weren't exactly soft, cozy and nice to sleep on. Bridgit had therefore decided to do her best to make him comfortable and allow him to finish resting or healing up, whatever it was that caused him to pass out to begin with. So she tried her best to get him at least onto something soft by dragging him little by little in between the coffee table and couch, there was just enough room to lay him down on his back. The plan had appeared to be working just fine so far, that is, until she actually tried to lift him up onto the couch. Since he was too heavy for her to pick up Bridgit was going to lift his torso onto the couch and then his legs. Simple, right?

However even the best laid plans sometimes turn out with less than desired results and hers was made in a hurry while tired and intoxicated. One could even assume that it was destined to fail from the moment she thought it. And fail it did.

As Bridgit went to drop his feet on the cushion she didn't notice that his top half wasn't quite all the way on the sofa, like she had thought. Within seconds it happened, Bridgit noticed his head sliding off the couch followed by his shoulders. She had lunged to try and push Castiel back up and rest him fully on the couch, but instead of stopping his descent onto the floor she managed to fall and just break his fall with her body. Well, at least that was something. Unfortunately, it left her pinned underneath his weight which was becoming an increasingly awkward situation.

She had tried to wiggle out from under him but to no avail, he was just too heavy, and she couldn't just roll him off because neither the coffee table or couch would budge, they were pretty much trapped in between the two pieces of furniture with only a few inches of free space. She could have tried to wake him up but if he had managed to sleep through falling onto her she doubted there was much else she could do, and if she were being honest, she didn't really want to wake him up. She must have been going soft, if it had been some other person she never would have kicked them awake ages ago.

But, Castiel was her friend. Her only friend really, besides Addison. She wasn't exactly used to situations like this but she figured if he was hurt and came to her house then he had put his trust in her and she refused to let him down, even if it meant getting a sore back and having to deal with whatever happens after he wakes up.

And so forty-two minutes later we find ourselves at the beginning of our story. It had been one of _those_ days. The kind where absolutely everything seems to go wrong. The kind where you try to unwind from a hectic day at work only to find yourself trapped underneath an unconscious angel.

Bridgit's back was really starting to hurt, she was bored and she couldn't reach the damn remote. Not that she could see the television very well from her position, but still. She could at least turn on a music station. But no, instead all she could do is just lay there. She was actually beginning to contemplate trying to count how many hairs Castiel had on his head out of desperation for some form of entertainment when he finally began to wake up.

He raised himself up on his elbows before sitting up, straddling her waist. One of his hands went to rub his face as if he were trying to wake himself up faster, his eyes had yet to open and it seemed as if he had yet to notice where he was exactly. Finally his eyes opened and he groggily looked down at her for a moment, his eyes opening a tiny bit in surprise as he realized where he was and more importantly, who he was on. Immediately he pushed himself off of her standing a little bit away on the other side of the table as he watched Bridgit get to her own feet.

As she stood up she could feel her bones creaking and her back popped as she stretched her limbs out, trying to work away the soreness and kinks from her body. When she was done Bridgit finally broke the silence, "Mind telling me what the hell happened to you now?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." Ah, there was the Castiel she knew, vague and refusing to answer her questions. She'd take it over a broken and bleeding one any day.

"Castiel. . . You don't have to apologize to me. I just want to know why you showed up in my living room half dead. I haven't even seen or heard from you in ages." She looked up at him, did he really think she wanted apologies? He almost died for goodness sake and was _apologizing_ for the inconvenience of what, getting blood everywhere?

"I didn't know where else to go. This was the first place I thought of and I had only a little time left before I would lose consciousness."

"Well, you're always welcome here. You know that." She didn't want to push him any further, if he didn't want to tell she wouldn't try to force it out of him. Besides, if she tried it would just end up pushing him further away rather than help the situation. So, instead of asking him to open up, she opened up. "If you ever need my help all you have to do is ask."

"And what do you wish in return?" For a second she thought she saw a flicker of emotion across his face, almost like he expected her to want to help just because she wanted something from him. And that made her angry.

"I'm not being nice because I want something from you. I may not have a lot of experience with relationships but even I know friends help each other not because they expect something in return but because they care and want to help." She had walked around the coffee table as she was talking until she stood right in front of him looking him in the eye.

"I see." He stood there in considerable silence, looking down at her as if she were some sort of oddity that he wanted to figure out.

And there they stood, just kind of staring at each other. All the awkwardness and irritation and whatever other feelings that had been making the atmosphere tense, just disappeared. It's like simultaneously in that moment they both realized something. They had a friend in each other whether they liked it or not. And surprisingly, they were okay with this.

Bridgit woke up the next day in her bed, the events of the previous night slowly playing out in her mind as she got up to brush her teeth and shower. Castiel had left shortly after they both came to their mutual realization, he had things to do and Bridgit didn't ask him for details. It wasn't her business.

And as she continued her morning with her usual cup of coffee she couldn't shake off this funny feeling. Bridgit couldn't explain it really, but she just felt like today was going to be one of _those_ days. You know the kind of ones I'm talking about. Where it just seems like everything is going to go your way.


End file.
